The Romance of Dance
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Rukia, a ballerina, ballroom dancer. Ichigo, a hip hop dancer. The two were on the different sides of dance. The two dancers will collide, for the dance that they call their life. Romance, AU, Maybe OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Surprised I'm not dead! No, I'm pretty much alive, just have been lazy for the past few days. This is a new story, and this will probably be updated at least weekly, or every two weeks. We'll see about it. I hate making deadlines for myself. ._. **

**Anyways, this is IchiRuki, if you don't like this pairing, then there's a close button, it's there for a reason. **

**LET'S GET GOING- **

**I will update on Infertile Love, I just wanted to get this out of the way! **

**Pairing: Ichigo/ Rukia **

**Storyline: Two dancers will collide, for the dance that they call their life. Romance, AU, Maybe OOC. **

A restaurant sat in the busy streets in Karakura town, doors were pushed open, orders were taken, and livelihood was obvious.

Many booths and tables were filled up except for a few by the windows of the restaurant.

Now, this wasn't any old restaurant we were talking about, it was old though, but it was one of the most popular dine in restaurants in Karakura town. Not only was it popular, it was well known for the cute waitresses, and handsome waiters that often worked there. Customer service was always excellent, and so was the restaurant.

A cook's voice rang out as a waitress eagerly took the hot platter and placed it on a tray as she walked to the designated booth full of hungry people.

The restaurant was the poplar high schoolers hangout spot, dates were often held here, gatherings, parties, etc. you name it.

It was common to see kids from Karakura's High School; it was a high school of all programs, classes, and etc. Mostly people for art went there since there was an excellent art and dance program. But, all other teenagers were welcome to join the school.

The doorbell rang and all talking stopped, since the restaurant was full of hungry teenagers waiting for their burgers, lunches, etc. The group walked in and the restaurant remained speechless, there entered the most popular group known in Karakura High School.

The group was oddly constructed, but still formed a fashionable group. And it was a rather large group.

The famous group consisted of: Inoue Orihime-an inspiring chef, Tatsuki Arisawa-Karate master, Sado Yasutora who was nicknamed as Chad-plays guitar professionally, Uryu Ishida- studying to become a fashion designer, and lastly, the most famous of them all, or more like the gang leader, Ichigo Kurosaki-a dancer.

Now, these people were the elite of Karakura High school, other groups have climbed to the same social status as they have, so there were different groups on the same level of that aforementioned group.

They were immediately seated into their favorite booth and they waited patiently for a waiter as Ichigo Kurosaki had his arm around his current 'girlfriend.' They were currently talking about different programs that were open for competition.

A waitress, who had been recently hired, snapped her gum as she looked at the new customers. She rolled her eyes and tied her apron tighter around her waist and grabbed menus. Under her black apron, she wore a black v-neck, skinny jeans, and black Vans. She walked towards the group sitting in the window, they pretty much came in daily, and the waitress knew that.

She pinned on her name tag, which read the bold letters 'Rukia' as she walked towards them. Her violet eyes annoyed as one of her IPod earphones were locked in her ear, and the other dangling out. Her IPod fit neatly into her back pocket, and her cell phone in another pocket.

Rukia chewed her gum as she tossed her rich ebony locks out of her face, her bang still kept between her eyes. She passed menus to everybody and shifted her weight to one leg as she brought out her notepad and pen and looked at them.

"What's your order today?" Rukia asked as she heard another customer walking in and situating himself at a table.

Rukia looked up at the patrons at the table and tapped her foot; she hated only two people at the group. She hated Ichigo the most, known for his playboy ways, she hated that he thought he was charming enough to play any girl. It made her sick, and his current fling with the girl shooting glares at her, Rukia wanted to puke. The girl was a downright Barbie, with fake hair extensions, manicures, and facials every other day, supported by her father which she bragged about endlessly made Rukia want to punch her. 

Rukia had finished up everybody orders, and of course, she was getting to the drinks. Everybody had simply tossed the menus in a sloppy stack and ordered drinks. Tatsuki decided to have some juice, Orihime wanted tea, Chad wanted a plain coke, Uryu desired for some tea as well, and Rukia wrote all of this in scribbled handwriting. Rukia looked at Ichigo,

"What would you like to drink today?" Rukia asked as she shifted her weight again to the other leg, her left leg straight and her right leg somewhat bended to keep her mind away from how sore she was. Kurosaki smirked and leaned forward, his arm still around his plaything for the week.

"Yeah, I'll just have a light beer, that'll be it." Rukia raised a brow, scoffed and smirked. When Rukia was about to reply, she heard a squeaky, and an annoying bubbly voice pop out,

"Yeah, I'll have a beer too, just like him." The girl spouted and Rukia scoffed again as she looked at them.

"Do you two have any ID to show that you're at least twenty one or older?" Rukia asked as she snapped her gum and Ichigo, and the girl scoffed.

"I don't need an ID, come on, we're high schoolers, give us a break." Ichigo replied with a smirk and Rukia frowned.

"How about some ID first and I'll give you two a break? I need some identification, you too." Rukia said pointing her pen at the girl and Ichigo laughed a little bit.

"You've got spunk, I like that. But seriously, what will it take to get a couple of beers around here?" Ichigo asked and he looked at Rukia with a fake innocent look in his eye, "A kiss, and a date? You can choose." Ichigo asked and Rukia smirked as she started writing in her notepad, making Ichigo smiled as he leaned back.

He was confident she would take the deal.

Rukia smiled at him and read their orders and walked away, Ichigo was satisfied, and full of swelling pride that he had managed to score alcohol again with his charms. Rukia came back with their drinks immediately. She handed everybody their drinks, and their straws, the beers were present. Ichigo's plaything frowned and looked up at Rukia.

"Could you go faster?" The girl snapped in an annoyed attitude and Rukia smiled at her as she popped the lid off of the beers and held it up as if to pour both in a separate glass.

"Oh don't worry; you'll get your beers." Rukia said as Ichigo smiled and then him, and his girlfriend felt cold liquid being splashed on their heads, Rukia stacked the beers and the empty glasses on her plate as the rest of the booth patrons looked at her in shock.

The fake girl screamed in anger, since she had gotten new highlights to impress Ichigo, and now they were running down all over her blonde hair. Her hair was growing sticky, and so was Ichigo's orange spiky hair. He looked up at Rukia only to see napkins being thrown at them. Rukia still smiled as she had two Pepsis in her hands and set them down on the table.

"Don't worry, I paid for the beers already, and the Pepsis are paid for, so don't worry, your orders will come shortly." Rukia said as she walked away, Ichigo looked at her in anger as she walked away.

**Author's note: How was that? I thought it was PRETTY bad for a first chapter. But oh well, you have to start from SOMETHING you know? Well, please do review! Criticism is allowed, but no flaming, well you can, everybody is entitled to their own opinions. But, anyways, here we go! This will be updated, in about a week or so! **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hehe, this is the first time I've updated on a new story in a matter of days. :D And plus, it's not raining, I'm eating Hello Panda, and it's sunny outside in California! YEAH. **

**Anywhoos, I became extremely upset in Gym class about my weight, but that's a DIFFERENT issue. T_T I'm so self conscious, but I love eating. **

**Anyways, here is your new update! **

**The Romance of Dance: **

**Chapter 2: **

The loud chatter made excitement rush through the orange haired teenager. He smirked as girls in the halls screamed at him, and pointed at him while feeling their legs had turned into gelatin. He couldn't help it if he had good looks.

The Barbie from the restaurant immediately came to his side and he hooked an arm around her shoulders. Her blonde and brown highlighted hair that had been drenched with beer was now smooth, soft, and shiny.

Her fingers stretched towards his, desperately wanting to mingle with his, and be able to call herself the Queen Bee, since she was with the King of Karakura High School.

She told Ichigo that she had to go to her locker, and he gladly went along, since he was going to break up with her today, it was already a week, and he got tired of her. They walked, and right when the girl was about to open her locker, she was turned around by Ichigo and pushed gently up against the locker. She batted her large and fake eyelashes at him, which looked like mascara had been dribbled all over it.

"What's going on with you? Feeling a little frisky? I know this empty classroom…" Her dialogue was cut off when Ichigo pushed a hand against her mouth as he made a shushing sound.

"No, I'm not, but you know what I am in the mood for?" Ichigo asked as he leaned closer so his lips were touching her ear.

"What's that?" Miyuki whispered as chills went down her body as she reached her hands down south of his body; Ichigo chuckled as he gently pushed her hands off of him.

"Not that sweetheart, but, we're over honey, I'm bored of you. Go along now." Ichigo said as he walked away, shoved his hands in his pockets, and greeted his friends.

Miyuki felt tears well up in her eyes; she started to run to the bathroom, as her make up ran down her face.

Rukia sucked on her Chappy shaped, chocolate flavored lollipop. Her violet eyes glancing at her watch, which had topaz pieces embedded in it. Rukia walked up to her locker and began dialing the numbers to access it.

Rukia was glad the school used the air conditioner more often now, it was spring time. Rukia felt stupid for wearing skinny jeans, and a pair of Jordans. She was glad she decided to wear a tank top to school today.

Rukia looked around in her locker, trying to access her backpack before she felt the locker next to being tapped on for her attention. Rukia turned around to see a smiling face. Rukia smiled herself and looked at the girl who was taller than her.

"Good morning Rukia!" Matsumoto sang as she gave Rukia a hug and Rukia laughed.

"You're in a good mood, is it Ichimaru again?" Rukia asked as she nudged Matsumoto playfully and Matsumoto giggled.

"Sure, you could say something like that. He took me on a date last night, it was wonderful Rukia!" Matsumoto stated and Rukia laughed as she saw Renji walking towards her and Matsumoto.

"Hey, have you guys heard that Ichigo broke up with Miyuki?" Renji asked as he leaned against the locker on Rukia's right. Rukia sighed as she shook her head as Rangiku gasped.

"He did? When? How?" Rangiku asked and Renji shrugged.

"This morning, and he took her aside and just dumped her, telling her that she wasn't interesting anymore." Renji commented as he took out his phone and began flipping through his unread messages. Rangiku sighed.

"Wow, this is the tenth girl of the month of May already." Rangiku commented and Rukia fished out her backpack and slammed her locker shut, capturing the attention of Rangiku and Renji.

"I don't know why we act so surprised every time he does this. It happens every other day doesn't it? I mean, he was towing her along when I was working my shift on Saturday, and they acted just fine." Rukia said as she slung her black backpack over her shoulders.

"Well, didn't you ruin their 'date' by pouring beers over their heads?" Renji asked and Rukia snorted.

"I did, but it's not like everybody knows about it." Rukia commented and Rangiku and Renji shot each other a look before laughing before taking out their phones and scrolling through a text sent by a schoolmate at the restaurant the same day.

"What's so funny?" Rukia snapped as Rangiku shoved her phone in Rukia's face, showing Rukia dumping the beers on Ichigo's and Miyuki's head. Rukia stared at the photo and rolled her eyes.

"So someone took a picture of it, they got what they deserved." Rukia stated as she took the lollipop in her hands to her lips and clamped onto it, her lips curling in to clamp onto the lollipop as she took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A shrilled voice sneered and Rukia looked up to see Miyuki and her little friends next to her. All of the girls match, with a ruffled floral top, and denim shorts with wedges on their feet. Rukia looked at them and took out the lollipop in her lips.

"What do you want Miyuki?" Rukia asked as Miyuki shifted the Gucci purse on her arm and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't think you could get away for ruining my date with Ichigo. Thanks to you, Ichigo broke up with me!" Miyuki screeched and Rukia only blinked before Rangiku stepped in front of Rukia.

"Oh put a cork in it Miyuki, he obviously broke up with you because he was tired of your annoying and clingy ass." Rangiku shot back and Miyuki glared at Rangiku.

"Whatever Rangiku, I don't even know why you hang out with this loser; I can't believe you ditched us." Miyuki flipped her locks behind her shoulder and Rangiku growled.

"Maybe because after you back stabbed me, I left your annoying group." Rangiku snarled, she hated that she used to be one of them; she was the only nice one of the group out of all of them. She only hung out with them because Miyuki had been her friend for a long time.

"Whatever, come on Rukia, don't you have anything to say? Or are you just jealous of me?" Miyuki asked as she smirked as she fluffed her hair. Rukia rolled her eyes and nudged Rangiku and Renji.

"I don't waste my time on idiots, come on you two, let's get going to class." Rukia said as Miyuki had her jaw dropped in anger.

"Why are you walking away Kuchiki, are you just scared of me?" Miyuki screamed in the hallway and everybody looked at Miyuki and Rukia. Rukia and Miyuki were one of the girls that were well known around the campus.

Rukia stopped in her tracks and turned around and sucked on her lollipop.

"No one's scared of you Miyuki; you might want to be quiet before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." Rukia said as she turned back and kept on walking. Miyuki fumed in anger before she turned and whispered something to a friend and the friend smirked.

Rukia walked into class and set down her bag before sighing and rubbing her temples. Rangiku and Renji looked at her.

"I don't know how you deal with her sometimes Rukia." Rangiku commented as she took out a compact mirror and began reapplying lip gloss.

Rukia shook her head before she received a text message and she quickly replied.

"Hisagi's coming to class soon; he just has to dress for class." Rukia said as she ended up crunching on her lollipop and learned forward in her seat. Then, all of the sudden, she heard screaming and she automatically rolled her eyes.

She knew what time it was.

Ichigo Kurosaki had come to class.

Words couldn't describe on how much she wanted to _vomit_ when all of the girls started screaming like little fan girls.

Ichigo was with his group of friends and he held up a gentle hand to the pack of girls in their English class and smiled smoothly.

"Girls, girls, _please_, let me take a seat first and then I'll give you what you need." Ichigo said smoothly in a husky voice and Rukia felt like grabbing the bin and throwing up, but instead she rolled her eyes.

Rukia absolutely _hated_ that her English teacher, Mr. Ukitake, decided to list kids in alphabetical order on where they sat.

Rukia knew Ukitake was a good man, since Ukitake was almost like a second father to her since she was little.

But this meant that Ichigo Kurosaki happened to sit next to _her_. He never really talked much to her anyways, he always ignored her, but since he knew she sat next to him, and what she did on Saturday to him, he would probably bug the hell out of her now.

Rukia propped up her legs and rested her feet on Ichigo's empty seat as she sucked on her lollipop and texted continuously to her friend Momo and Kira.

Ichigo had started walking smoothly to his seat, a trail of girls following behind him, applying make up, and playing around with their hair and clothes so they could hopefully become Ichigo's next girlfriend.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pair of feet resting in his seat. He looked to where the legs connected, and he looked up to see Rukia. He remembered the face well from the restaurant and scowled.

"Ahem." Ichigo said as he glared at Rukia. Rukia didn't even notice that Ichigo had made himself well known to her.

"Hello, excuse me?" Still no reply from Rukia who was busy texting rapidly, her long nails tapping on the screen. Ichigo frowned and slammed his books on his desk,

"You, midget, hello?" Ichigo yelled, Rukia looked up to see Ichigo frowning at her, with a group of girls surrounding Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia blinked and glared at him.

'_Oh hell no, did he just call me a midget?' _

Rukia boiled in anger and she stayed in her position.

"Did you just call me a midget?" Rukia snarled and Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, I _did_, what are _you_ going to do about it?" Ichigo asked as Rukia glared at him and smiled sweetly.

"Why, the only thing I can do since I'm so _short_." In a flash of an eye, Rukia had extended her right leg and kicked Ichigo Kurosaki as hard as she could and withdrew her legs off of his seat. She watched in amusement as Ichigo howled in pain as he clutched his leg. All of the girls gasped and immediately formed into one big group so they were facing Rukia.

"How dare you do that to him, you evil bitch!" A girl shouted and Rukia arched a brow as she tucked her legs under her thighs.

"What are _you_ going to do about it Miku?" Rukia asked as Miku smirked at something. Rukia realized that Miku was smirking at someone behind her and Rukia quickly reached out behind her, only to grip an arm that had a milk carton, opened, and ready to dump on Rukia's head. Rukia twisted the girl's arm and leapt out of her seat.

The girl cried out in pain as Rukia held onto her arm. Rukia was standing up on the left side of her seat, the other girl, on the right side of Rukia's seat. Ichigo was watching Rukia, and so were other classmates in the class.

Rukia examined the girl, and realized it was one of Miyuki's little friends. Rukia twisted the girl's arm, making the girl screech in pain.

"Let go of my arm you bitch!" the girl cried and Rukia stretched her neck and plucked the milk carton out of the girl's arm and examined it.

Rukia looked up at the girl and smirked as she held up the carton.

"Really, expired milk Naomi? You need to do better than that." Rukia said as she released her grip on Naomi and Naomi scampered away, as did the rest of the girls. Rukia then threw away the milk and went back into her seat.

Ichigo had sat down before Rukia did and watched her for the rest of the class.

He couldn't help but wonder,

'_Who is this girl?' _he thought as class started and Rukia immediately put away her phone and became an active listener for class.

**Author's note: Okay, so I lied, I didn't update the week after I posted this story, here's the second chapter though! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME? No, probably you guys aren't. I fail majorly in life now. I'm horrible at keeping promises. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I'm back with another installment. Yes, it's 12:16 A.M. as I start this, I have to go shopping "today" for some clothes. **

**Stupid English presentation, bane of my existence, if I don't pass it, I have to keep on taking it until I do. **

**Also, horrible news, I'm upset that I didn't pass my fitness test, I failed my Push-up test, and my curl-ups, which means I have to take it again next year. **

**I hate my body. I need to lose weight. –Jiggles fat- **

**Oh Jillian Michaels! Where for art thou? **

**Anywhoos, I hope you like this one, I'll be updating Infertile Love and Assassinated Love maybe tomorrow. **

"**Gotta get down on Friday…" I couldn't resist. **

**Romance of Dance**

**Chapter 3: **

Her nude colored nails tapped gently on the bar as she gripped it, holding herself in place as she examined the room full of mirrors.

Classical music played the random pieces to fill the mood and to get the little five year olds in the room to do their work.

Rukia tugged on her messy bun as she twirled a piece that came into contact with her index finger.

She watched the little girls, the cute little girls in mind.

With their pink frilly tutus that fit over their bodies, the cute little tights, and shoes, Rukia smiled softly as she remembered being one of them when she was younger.

Rukia looked at her watch and realized it was 4:45, time for the girls to go change.

"Come here my darlings." Rukia's voice lifted throughout the room and the little girls quickly assembled into a group in front of her, attentive and ready to listen.

"You are dismissed, go on home." Rukia said gently as the girls ran off to change. Rukia smiled and turned to the mirror.

Rukia hooked in her IPod buds and pressed the play button on her IPod and began to dance.

Two hours later:

Rukia shoved in the key to get inside her house. Taking another swig of her water bottle as she came in and she immediately dropped her dance bag and backpack and found her way to the kitchen.

Disposing the water bottle, Rukia examined her nails, the nude color was chipping off, and she'd have to paint her nails soon.

Opening her fridge, she fished through it to find food to cook, but found a bowl of food with a sticky note with her name on it.

Rukia smiled and chuckled as she took out the bowl and shoved it in the microwave.

She ran up to her room, her pony tail bouncing up as she ran up the stairs. She walked in her room.

She was flooded with the colors of light blues, purples, whites, and pinks. She flung her cell phone on her bed and laid down on her bed.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she opened them again and moved so she was closer to her laptop.

Opening the lid and used her nail to press the open button on her white laptop.

Rukia jumped off of her bed and went to her parent's room. She opened the door and saw Hisana playing on her laptop; Byakuya's presence wasn't inside the room. Rukia immediately flung herself on her parent's king sized bed and Hisana looked down at her daughter and chuckled. Hisana adjusted her black square frame glasses and patted Rukia's head.

"Good evening to you too dear. How was school?" Hisana asked as Rukia moved to bury her face into her mother's soft and flat tummy.

"Boring, just got into a little hassle with some girls." Rukia muttered and Hisana stared down at her daughter.

"Again? You think those girls would leave you alone by now. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to the principal or their mothers?" Hisana asked and Rukia groaned.

"No mom, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Rukia said against Hisana's floral print shirt.

"You know I'm just worried about you dear. Now, how was dance?" Hisana asked and Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Still the same, long hours, long practice, hard work for the upcoming show." Rukia said as she flipped herself over and was laying her head on her mother's lap.

Hisana stroked her hair gently and ruffled it up a little bit.

"The little munchkins are ready for their debut in Swan Lake?" Hisana asked and Rukia smiled.

"Yep, they finished the last of it, I'm going through a whole run of the scene tomorrow to fix up anything." Rukia closed her eyes, her mascara covered lashes hitting her cheeks and Hisana chuckled.

"Alright, go eat dinner, and remember you have practice with your new trainer starting next week." Hisana pointed out and Rukia nodded as she got off of her parent's bed and walked out of the room.

Rukia gripped the starting point of the wood stair rail and hopped up, landing on the first step of the stairs. She descended down and took out her bowl and shoved a spoon in the food and swallowed it.

Swallowing thickly, she grabbed her backpack and traveled up to her room to begin her homework.

Next day:

Rukia slowly ate her chicken salad as she stared at one of her other best friends; Neliel, was having a screaming match on the phone with her boyfriend, correction, _ex-boyfriend._

"I said it's over Grimmjow! Again and again you keep on doing this to me! How many times will you get that when I see you kissing another girl, it actually hurts? Asshole! Don't call me ever again!" Rukia arched a brow as her Neliel shut her phone off and slipped it into the back pocket of her dark washed skinny jeans. Nel sat down and brought out a pack of grapes and juice and began to munch on them.

"Okay, who is it this time?" Rukia asked and Nel scowled.

"It was Loly; again, Grimmjow always did like her anyways. Not that I care anymore." Nel stated, her cool beige colored eyes wandering over her grapes as Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why you always give him second chances; this is your eleventh break up this year." Rukia said as she saw Nel grab a fork and start eating part of Rukia's salad, Rukia beckoned the plate further towards Nel. Rukia didn't feel hungry today.

Nel stuffed a crunchy green in her mouth and swallowed.

"I don't know why either, but, here's Rangiku and Renji!" Nel exclaimed as Rangiku sat next to Rukia and Renji sat next to Nel.

Renji bit hungrily into his sandwich and swallowed a large chunk and washed it down with juice.

"I heard Ichigo has a new girlfriend, it's Mimi." Renji stated and Rukia rolled her eyes as her cell phone rang and Rukia fished her cell phone out of her bag.

"Does it really matter who he dates anymore?" Rukia asked as Rukia pressed the call button and pressed the phone up to her ear. Rangiku began an interesting full blown topic of the new cosmetic line they were promoting at the mall with Nel and Renji.

The phone call was from her new dance teacher, telling her specific information on when to arrive, what to bring, and where to go.

Rukia ended the call shortly and then felt the table moving as Hisagi jumped and slid in right next to Rukia.

"Hey everybody, what you guys up to?" Hisagi asked as he started to eat his burger and fries and Rukia prodded him in the ribs.

"God Shuuhei, always making your stupid, fancy appearances at lunch. Can't you just come in like normal people? Then again, you're not normal." Rukia stated as Hisagi pouted and leaned his head against Rukia's shoulder.

"Aw, don't be so mean Rukia; you know I was just trying to impress my fan girls." Hisagi said as Rukia followed his stare to a bunch of girls squealing and he winked at them. Making them squeal even louder. Rukia scoffed and pushed his head off her shoulder jokingly.

"Whatever." Rukia commented as she went back to eating her shared chicken salad with Nel.

A room of screaming erupted across the entire gym, Rukia's group only rolled their eyes and kept on eating.

Ichigo Kurosaki had entered the cafeteria with his new girlfriend.

Ichigo locked arms with Mimi.

Mimi had mid length brown hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Mimi was wearing a floral beige dress with splashes of red, pinks, greens, and yellows combined with floral sandals.

Ichigo and the large group that followed sat down at the table in front of Rukia's group.

His main friends sat down while the girls that horded them crowded around the table.

The girls screamed as Ichigo began signing autographs of pictures of him found on his Fan page.

Rukia only rolled her eyes as she motioned for her friends to go with her to their lockers.

Ichigo smirked as he signed another autograph to a screaming fan girl.

His friends were chatting animatedly as Mimi began to get annoyed of all of the girls draping themselves over Ichigo.

Mimi pulled on Ichigo's arm and pouted as Ichigo turned to her.

"What's up babe?" Ichigo asked and Mimi curled her outer lip out into a cute pout.

"Could you focus on me please and get rid of these girls?" Mimi asked and Ichigo smiled cutely at her.

"Sure thing babe," Ichigo said as he turned around and smiled sexily at the group of girls still screaming and waiting for his autograph.

"Alright girls, sorry, time with _the_ Ichigo is over. Next time is available during break after fifth period." Ichigo stated as the girls groaned, but then were interrupted as a girl with skinny arms pushed all of them away.

"Move bitches!" A familiar voice called out and Mimi paled.

"Well, I guess the rumors were true." Miyuki said with anger laced in her words. She flipped her hair back and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Miyuki, how's it going babe?" Ichigo called out and Miyuki scowled.

"Well, Ichigo, why is Mimi with you? You love me don't you? I mean, our break up was just a little thing right? We're still together." Miyuki stated and Ichigo arched a brow as he smirked.

"Miyuki, you're a cute girl and everything, but you're so clingy, that's bad for the Ichigo to be around with. Mimi's the new cute girl, she's cute, and you're not anymore." Ichigo stated as he hooked an arm around Mimi's shoulders. Mimi had turned scarlet.

Miyuki clenched her fists as she felt her fake nails dig into her skin.

"Mimi, you have two seconds to get away from _my_ man." Miyuki said through clenched teeth and Mimi turned red with anger and stood up.

"Look Miyuki! He's with me now, just run along, not everything is yours, you stupid bitch." Mimi exclaimed and Miyuki arched a brow and clenched her lips together.

"You were always the little runt of the group anyways. You're not good enough to even fight me." Miyuki said as she fluffed her hair and Mimi snapped as she leapt over and tackled Miyuki to the ground.

Fake nails clashed everywhere and scratched exposed skin. Fake hair was pulled out, and make up was smudged, clothes were ripped.

Ichigo stood up and motioned for his friends to leave as they walked over the fighting pair.

Mimi and Miyuki must have noticed him leaving because they stopped fighting to look at him.

"Wait Ichigo come back!" Both of the girls screamed and Ichigo just kept on walking. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his neck, satisfied as he heard bones popping.

Uryu pushed up his glasses with his forefinger and cleared his throat.

"Wow Kurosaki, I do believe this is the first fight two girls have gotten in because of you." Uryu calmly pointed out and Ichigo shrugged as he got to his locker and shifted the textbook in his arms as he began to unlock it.

"It's not like I tell them to fight." Ichigo coolly stated as he winked at a passing junior who blushed wildly.

"Sure Ichigo, you really need to control how many girls you date. Mimi's your eleventh girl this month." Tatsuki said as Ichigo sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"That's not my problem now is it? I can't help that I'm attracted to girls and they're attracted to me." Ichigo then made a small hand gesture towards another girl who only smirked and slipped him her number. He shoved it in his pocket and smirked.

Taking out his Samsung Fascinate, he quickly scrolled through the millions of text messages from he dedicated fan girls that had managed to get through his number.

After quickly reading them all, he deleted them and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu began a quick conversation about going to the mall this Saturday to hang out. Ichigo had turned his head, only to see about ten lockers down was Rukia Kuchiki, her back up against the lockers. A guy taller than her with dark thick brown hair that was gelled up, he trapped Rukia with his arms on the side of her head leaning against her locker.

Ichigo saw the man smirk and Ichigo stared on.

He knew the smirk from anywhere because he sports it all the time when he's too busy checking out girls and asking girls out.

Ichigo looked.

He saw the man ask Rukia a question only for Rukia to smirk and shake her head, and then moved quickly to try to get out of the man's grasp.

The man quickly became angered and shoved her back against the lockers, making Rukia glare at him.

"Okay bitch, no one rejects me! Even a little princess like yourself Rukia, come on girl, you know you want to get with some of this." The man stated and Rukia scoffed.

"As if I'd ever want to go out with _you_, I just think we wouldn't work out," Rukia said as she brought her bare knee up to his crotch and kneed it, making him clutch the sore area. "I may be a bitch, but I'm not desperate enough to date someone like you. We're not on the same level." Rukia stated as she brought her foot up to his stomach and pushed him away harshly.

Ichigo furrowed his brows as he examined Rukia.

Today she was sporting a floral print off the shoulder top with black shorts and she wore her Black Vans.

Ichigo then nudged his group to follow him as he went up to Rukia who was dusting herself off as she ran a hand through her crimped hair.

Ichigo smirked as Rukia saw Ichigo heading towards her.

"What's going on here Kuchiki? Causing trouble for men again?" Ichigo asked and Rukia snorted as Rangiku, Nel, and Renji stood behind her.

"Everything I do is none of your business Kurosaki." Rukia stated and Ichigo let his brown orbs wander to the man clutching his jewels and his stomach with his friends surrounding him.

"Why didn't you say yes to him? I'm sure you two would have made a lovely couple. You've been single for so long Kuchiki." Ichigo replied and Rukia glared at him.

"My relationship status is also none of your business Kurosaki," Rukia snapped as she looked at the man she just kicked and then back at Ichigo. "He's not my type anyways, scumbags like him and people like me are on a different level. He isn't good enough for me. And plus, he just wants to date me like all of the other boys to actually parade around school that I've said yes to someone." Rukia said as Ichigo smirked.

"You? On a different level? Please Kuchiki; we all know it's me and my friends on a higher social status than everybody at this school." Ichigo stated and Rukia rolled her lavender eyes.

"Whatever you say Kurosaki, but I am better than you." Rukia said as she pursed her lips into a thin line and walked away.

"See you later in class Kuchiki!" Ichigo stated and Rukia didn't even look back as she stuck up a manicured middle finger to him and put it away quickly.

Ichigo scratched his scalp as Tatsuki laughed.

"Kuchiki's got spunk. I think she's your foil Ichigo." Tatsuki stated and Ichigo shrugged as he smirked.

"We'll see about that."

**Author's note: YEAH, I FINALLY FINISHED, WOOT, CONGRATULATE ME YA'LL. **

**HIGH FIVE? **

**Okay… so I don't get one. **

**Anywhoos my dears, I have got this juicy update for you done! Enjoy, slap that review button and write my little fairies! **

**I do like it when you review, makes me giggle! **

**So hit that review while I go reexamine my life and cry about how my life sucks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, I'm updating, it has been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm just going to update really quickly, as much as I can okay? Don't be too upset if it's short. **

**Tumblr warning: YOUR FAVORITE Fairy in the whole world, just joking, I'm a horrible writer and I'm probably not your favorite. Anywhoos, I did make a tumblr! IF you have one, you should follow me. **

**It's theasian – rainbow unicorn rice . tumblr . com**

**Yeah. Just mush it all up together and you get my link. I'll always follow back, so that's nice. It's pretty much useless; I talk about random shit a lot on there, so if you're interested in that, go ahead! **

Doing another slide on the ground with his knees, he managed to quickly spin himself up into a one hand handstand with his knees bent into a figuratively hard break dance move. Quickly releasing the handstand, he jumped up to do a back flip and landed on the floor expertly as he whipped the towel off of his shoulders. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he stretched his neck and his arms.

His muscles glistened with sweat and he packed up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. Whipping out his cell phone, he thumbed through missed calls and texts. He walked down the hall as he read an interesting text from a Keigo, a very stupid friend of Ichigo's.

_Text: _

_Sent at 2:25 p.m. _

_Hey everybody, I'm hosting a party tonight, best part, there's alcohol! _

_It's from 5 p.m. to midnight since it's the weekend! _

_[Reply] [Delete] [Forward] _

Ichigo snapped his phone shut as he smirked and walked out of the campus.

**:Rukia: **

Rukia bent down and touched her toes with her fingertips. Getting off of the floor and moving her arms in slow circles she turned around to see a group of five girls and five guys.

They chattered quietly as they warmed up and gave each other smiles and words of encouragement.

"Alright, the showcase is coming up in a couple of months, we need to start practicing, and the talent searchers are going to be at that show as well." Rukia spoke out and the group chattered about it excitingly. Rukia let a small smile grace her lips but then it dropped as the door to their studio was busted open and Rukia put her hands on her hips as she saw her partner shoving his items on the floor. Running up to Rukia he quickly slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry you guys, I had to help around in a classroom." Ashido stated as he chuckled and the rest of the group stated that it was okay for him to run a little late. Ashido looked down at Rukia and grinned.

"I'm off the hook, boss?" Ashido asked and Rukia scowled at him and leaned up close to him.

"No, you're not, you're late, we need to practice as much as we can!" Rukia hissed and Ashido maneuvered a hand so it placed on the small of her back and he pushed her up against him and he pressed his lips on hers gently and let it go.

"Are we okay now?" Ashido asked as he brushed his nose with her, Rukia leaned up and punched him in the stomach and smiled as she stepped away from him. He clutched his stomach with his arms and hissed a few curses at her.

Rukia walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed him so he was facing the group of girls and boys. Rukia looked at them and smiled.

"Let's do some warm – ups and then work on a routine soon. Get into your partners and hustle, we're warming up now." Rukia ordered and soon, music started playing and partners began to dance around the room in routine.

Rukia and Ashido and the group swirled and danced in perfection. Their warm – up choreography was on point and on time and they were perfectly aligned.

A dip here, a swirl there, a twisted foot range and movement, Rukia felt at home.

Her hand rested gently in Ashido's and her other hand on his shoulder. His other hand on her waist, the males made the females do a quick dip before they were spun off of their male partners. The male partners did a quick turn before rejoining their female partners.

The females moved in formation as they quickly attached themselves to the males. The groups were spinning in a circle and quickly rotating different areas. Rukia and Ashido were spinning when Ashido suddenly fell in pain, making the other groups stop short and collide within each other. The groups fell in a tangled mess and they groaned in pain as they rubbed their heads and backs. Rukia was the only one standing up and she tried to help others get up. Rukia ran a hand over her forehead and tried to get Ashido up who only fell back down in pain and he hissed as he held his ankle. Rukia bent down quickly and removed his hands from his ankle and saw it had become swollen, black, and blue already.

"Are you okay Ashido?" Rukia asked and Ashido hissed as he moved himself into a more comfortable position.

"I think my ankle's broken." Ashido stated and Rukia sighed as she ran a hand through her gripped her ponytail.

Rukia looked up and saw a girl who had the corners of her lips turned up and she bent down, her face quickly changing into worry.

"Oh my, Ashido, you're so clumsy!" The girl exclaimed and Rukia arched a brow and looked down at Ashido as the girl clutched his hand. The girl looked up at Rukia in worry and stared at Rukia.

"I know you're really serious about practice, but I don't think Ashido can dance with his broken ankle." The girl continued and Rukia stood up as she stared down at the two of them.

"No, he can't, take him home, practice is dismissed, our next practice is Monday after school, and I'll try to find a new partner in time." Rukia said as the members grumbled in disappointment as they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Rukia wiped her forehead as she walked out of the studio and read text messages and she reached through one text message that was at the bottom of her inbox.

Reading that it was from Asano Keigo, she hesitantly flipped it open.

_New Text Message: _

_Sent 2:25 P.M. today _

_Hey everybody, I'm hosting a party tonight, best part, there's alcohol! _

_It's from 5 p.m. to midnight since it's the weekend! _

_[Delete] [Forward] [Reply] [Save] _

Rukia tapped her nail to press the delete button on her phone and she pocketed her phone.

Rukia then felt her phone vibrate against her hip and she pulled it out of her short's pocket and checked the caller ID before pressing the accept button.

"Hello?" Rukia asked and a jubilant voice rang through.

"Oh Rukia, did you hear about the party Keigo's holding?" Rangiku squealed through the phone and Rukia gently placed the phone away from her ear and brought it back down.

"Yeah, I did, your point is?" Rukia asked and Rangiku squealed.

"Are you going to go? It's free booze!" Rangiku stated and Rukia fished through her pockets and found the keys to her car.

"No, I'm not going to go; I have more important things to do on the weekends than drinking alcohol all night." Rukia unlocked her car and got in, the leather being slightly warm from the hot sun. Shoving the key into ignition, she managed the stick shift and pressed on the gas as she began driving.

Rangiku whined on the phone and Rukia turned the wheel slightly as she made a soft turn on an intersection.

"But you have to go Rukia; it's an awesome high school party! You need to get out more Rukia!" Rangiku whined and Rukia let out a soft sigh and a smile.

"I can't, I'm stressed, Ashido broke his ankle today and I have to find a new partner in time for the showcasing, if not, I'm pretty much screwed and have to find something else to do." Rukia said as she stopped her car and put into parking and hopped out of the car as she headed into the store and locked her car.

"He did?" Rangiku gasped and she cleared her throat, "Well, are you going to take care of him? He technically is your boyfriend." Rangiku stated seriously and Rukia looked around in the shop, picked a small bouquet of flowers and some soup and handed it to the customer service girl. Rukia sighed as she tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she fished out her wallet and paid the woman. Grabbing the bag, Rukia sighed as she got into her car and sat down.

"Well, he's not technically my boyfriend." Rukia stated as she started driving again and she could practically see Rangiku shifting forward on her bed and furrowing her brows.

"You guys kiss every once in a while, you hold hands sometimes, doesn't that count?" Rangiku asked and Rukia was at a red light and let her foot rest on the brake. The light turned green quickly and Rukia pressed on forward.

"Well, he's never asked me to be his girlfriend, and I have no intention on becoming his." Rangiku sighed and Rukia turned and pulled into Ashido's neighborhood.

"So, you guys are kind of like friends with benefits?" Rangiku asked and Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she parked in front of Ashido's house and got out of the car.

"Kind of, I don't know, it's confusing," Rukia said as she walked up to the front door and bent down to tug aside a small carpet and fish out a key. Rukia shoved the newfound key into the door's lock and she stopped. "I've got to go Rangiku, I'm not going to the party, but if you need a ride home, call me okay?" Rukia said and Rangiku chirped out a happy reply saying she would and both hung up. Rukia twisted the key and pushed open the door. Dropping the key on the counter as she quietly shut the door. She made her way to Ashido's stairs, the path being familiar to her.

She reached Ashido's door and twisted it open and saw Ashido with the same girl that tripped him on his bed and both were naked. Rukia stared at the scene and saw Ashido and the girl look at her. She dropped the flowers on his desk and the soup carefully on his desk and Rukia put a hand on her hip.

"Well, this makes things easier." Rukia said and Ashido stared at her.

"I, well, Rukia, this isn't what it looks like." Ashido clumsily said and Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she turned her back to him.

"Our benefits are over Ashido, when you're healed, come back to practice. While you're gone, I'm finding a replacement for you so I and the others can still practice for our showcase. Have a nice afternoon Ashido." Rukia said as she closed the door quietly behind her and walked down the stairs and walked out of Ashido's house.

Rukia's slightly loose pony tail swished behind her and gently hit her back as she walked towards her car and slid in. She started the car and started driving away so she could head home.

**:Ichigo: **

**2 A.M. **

Ichigo laughed as Keigo, Grimmjow, and Shinji made their way to their high school. In hand, a few bottles of spray paint and a bottle of Vodka.

They laughed as each of them took a few swigs at a time with the Vodka and they reached into a studio and laughed.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Ichigo laughed as each of the boys took a bottle of spray paint.

"We're just bad rebels." Grimmjow cackled as he accidentally broke a window and a mirror and Shinji took the bottle and took a sip.

"Let's graffiti this place bitches!" Shinji exclaimed as all of them laughed and haphazardly wrote on the walls and all of them signed their names in sloppy writing as they jumped out of the broken window and laughed as they walked home.

**Author's note: YES! I FINISH A CHAPTER! FINALLY. Wow. I'm a loser. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this juicy update! **

**Not really, I'm horrible. **

**I hope you guys have a great Wednesday after you read this, so night, or well good morning since it's 1: 17 A.M. in my time right now. **

**Love you all! **

**Annoying tumblr alert: I have made a tumblr, link is above, so go check it out! **

**Smack that review button! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, so, I lied, for Ichigo's birthday, before I went off to China, which was a glorious vacation, I was supposed to update on this story alongside **_**'Infertile Love' **_**and that didn't really pan out well. **

**Also, it's kind of hard for me to type since I just got an installment of fake nails, well they're not really too long, but it's kind of hard for me to type. ._. **

**So, let's just get this show on the road before I kill myself from the horrible jetlag that still remains. **

**Annoying tumblr alert, this is my personal tumblr, feel free to peruse around on it and follow me if you wish: theasian – soy milk rice . tumblr . com **

**There you go. **

**Romance of Dance: **

Rukia groaned as she shuffled her bag and readjusted the purple strap over her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and brought out her compact mirror to make sure the make up that was hiding her deep, dark bags under her eyes was concealed.

Ruffling a hand through her freshly washed hair, she kept on walking in the familiar school halls and Rukia stopped short. Numerous school students were in a crowd hovering over a dance studio.

Rukia was glad that it wasn't her studio, but when she peered in a bit, she realized the windows had been broken, and graffiti had littered the walls. Yamamoto, the principal furrowed his brows as several other teachers were inspecting the sloppily written out names and pictures on the walls. Yamamoto shook his head and looked at the crowd of students and stared straight at them.

"Don't you all have a class or a breakfast hall to get to? All of you leave!" Yamamoto boomed and all of the teens had slipped out of Yamamoto's sight. Rukia walked to the lunch hall, the sole of her flats making a sound whenever she stepped forward.

Hearing and feeling a familiar buzz in her denim shorts, her hands slipped in her pocket as she grabbed her phone and read a text from Grimmjow.

_New Text Message: _

_Sent 7:45 A.M. today _

_Rukia, you have to help me get back Nel, I don't know what to do without her. I need her back in my life; you're the only one who knows how to fix these kind of things! I'll do whatever you want in repayment! Just get me back with Nel. _

_[Delete] [Forward] [Reply] [Save] _

Rukia sighed as she tapped the reply button, but before she could type in any letters, she felt her legs being lifted up as she was thrown over somebody's shoulder. Making a slight yelp she pounded her fists on the back of the mystery man.

"God damn it put me down!" Rukia shouted and felt a course hand shift on her calves and move up to her thighs.

"You're coming with me to help me pick up flowers." A rough voice grounded out and Rukia narrowed her eyes as she turned to try to look at the familiar face.

"Okay, Grimmjow, I get that you want to be with Nel again, but that doesn't mean you can ambush me!" Rukia snapped and Grimmjow gave a slight snort as he carried her.

"Whatever Rukia, I needed to get your attention somehow." Grimmjow roughly replied and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"At least put me down so I can walk by myself." Rukia said quietly and Grimmjow gently put her down and Rukia looked around and saw they were in the Karakura mall.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she slapped Grimmjow's chest with the back of her hand.

"Come here asshole and watch me get to work." Rukia said as Grimmjow handed over his wallet to Rukia and followed Rukia as she bought a bouquet of larkspurs, Nel's favorite flowers, and a cute necklace that had an antelope shaped animal on it.

Grimmjow arched a brow at the necklace as Rukia shifted some yen out of his wallet to pay the cashier that had his eyes roaming all over Rukia's body.

"What the hell is that necklace for? Who the hell likes antelopes?" Grimmjow asked and Rukia sighed as she was handed back her change.

"Well, since Nel _was _your girlfriend," Rukia started and Grimmjow winced, Rukia sighed as she adjusted her shirt that hung right on her shoulders with a few roses embroidered on it, "Since she was your girlfriend, I assumed that you knew her favorite animal was an antelope." Rukia snapped as she shoved the bag that held the necklace and the flowers in Grimmjow's empty hands. They walked out of the jewelry store and headed over to a chocolate store and Grimmjow groaned.

"Woman, how much money are you going to spend on all of this shit?" Grimmjow growled and Rukia punched his stomach making Grimmjow glare at Rukia who went up to the counter silently and ordered an assortment of Nel's favorite chocolates.

"Chocolates are a girl's best friend." Rukia said as she handed over the yen to the cashier and shoved those in Grimmjow's waiting hands. Grimmjow arched a blue brow.

"I thought the saying said it was diamonds." Grimmjow corrected and Rukia rolled her eyes as they began walking back to the school.

"Chocolates are more effective, trust me." Rukia said as they turned a corner and began walking into the campus of their high school. Grimmjow ran a hand through his wild blue hair.

"What should I say to her?" Grimmjow asked as they entered the cafeteria and Rukia tapped a finger on her chin.

"What did you say to her to make her go out with you the first time?" Rukia asked and Grimmjow smirked.

"Some shit in Spanish." Grimmjow grumbled and Rukia arched a brow and shook her head.

"She understands Spanish, idiot." Rukia pointed out and Grimmjow smirked at Rukia.

"I told her that I liked her and she was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Grimmjow responded and Rukia snickered.

"Okay stud, just go talk to her, she'll take you back again, but if you screw it up again Grimmjow, you can buy your own god damn flowers. Speaking of which, I need my fee." Rukia said as Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he watched Rukia shift through his wallet and pick up a small wad of yen and slipped it in her pocket. Snatching back his wallet, Grimmjow rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks Rukia, I'm going off now." Grimmjow stated as Rukia walked in the direction to where Renji, Hisagi, and Matsumoto sat.

She was greeted warmly by the three and Rukia sat down next to Matsumoto.

_Meanwhile: _

Ichigo groaned as he, Shinji, and Keigo looked at the dance studio which they had destroyed on Friday night. Ichigo felt like smacking himself in the face as he realized all of them had signed their names on the wall. Ichigo wondered where Grimmjow was at the moment. But knowing Grimmjow, he'd just probably laugh that he actually ruined the place.

"How drunk were we?" Ichigo asked and Shinji shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his black skinny jeans.

"Well, we did have a bottle of Vodka with us when we destroyed the place." Shinji smiled as he remembered the massive headache, and well, his girlfriend in his bed the next morning. Keigo bit on his finger nails nervously.

"Guys, what if they find out it was us? We're doomed!" Keigo wailed and Ichigo glared at Keigo as he punched his head.

"Well dumbass, it's obvious it was us, we signed our god damn names on the wall." Ichigo said as he stared at a pretty cheerleader walking down the hallway and winked at her and the girl smirked as she slipped a piece of paper in his pocket.

Shinji watched the girl walk away and put his hands behind his head.

"Well guys, nothing much we can do, we'll just sit it out and wait to see what the old man does." Shinji stated as him, Ichigo, and Keigo began to walk away.

"How come you aren't so concerned about the ramifications?" Ichigo asked Shinji and Shinji smirked.

"Because, I know my girlfriend will be angrier at me for doing this stupid shit than the old man will ever be." Shinji snickered as Ichigo smirked in understanding and Keigo pouted.

"What are you two talking about?" Keigo whined and Shinji patted the top of Keigo's head as him and Ichigo turned to stand by their lockers.

"You'll learn soon enough when you get a girl, that is, _if_ you get a girl ever in your life." Shinji commented and Keigo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can get plenty of girls!" Keigo shouted and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he put his arm around a girl's shoulders who was squealing in delight that the King of the school wanted to hang out with her.

"Whatever Ichigo, girls just go for you because ladies love that bad boy persona!" Keigo shouted as he sidled up to a girl and wiggled his brows which made her walk away in disgust.

Shinji laughed as he draped an arm lazily around his girlfriend, Hiyori, who was currently yelling at him.

"You've got the charms Keigo, I'm sure they'll kick in one day." Shinji stated as the bell rung and they had to walk off to class.

_In class: _

Ichigo rested a cheek in his palm as he tapped the eraser on his orange mechanical pencil on his textbook as his teacher went over mathematical equations.

He didn't really care for the subject because he knew everything already, even though Ichigo was seen as a bad boy/ rebel, his grades were spectacular and he always did his homework.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" The jubilant voice of Kyouraku rung out and Ichigo glazed his amber eyes up to his math teacher. "Mr. Kurosaki, the old man wants to see you!" Kyouraku said as he waved the slip in his hands and Ichigo went up and took the slip from his hands and walked out of the classroom down to the office.

As he reached the office, the woman took the slip and pointed to the familiar door which Ichigo had passed through many times before.

Ichigo was shocked to find that neither Shinji nor Keigo was there, but his arch nemesis, Rukia Kuchiki. Yamamoto looked at Ichigo and stared him down.

"Please sit down Mr. Kurosaki." Yamamoto stated sternly and Ichigo sat down in the plush chair that was right next to Rukia, he examined her and saw Rukia had one slim leg crossed over the other with her fingers locked together and in her lap.

"Mr. Kurosaki, this morning, I found out that you were one of the four _boys_ that destroyed one of our dance studios." Yamamoto stated and he opened his eyes, "Is that true Mr. Kurosaki that you damaged a dance studio?" Yamamoto asked and Ichigo kept his face firm.

"It is true Mr. Yamamoto." Ichigo said curtly and Yamamoto leaned back and looked at Ichigo.

"This is quite a shame Mr. Kurosaki, seeing that you are a dancer as well, I thought you would've realized the importance of having a dance studio." Yamamoto replied and Yamamoto looked at Rukia.

"Ms. Kuchiki, it seems that your partner Ashido Kano cannot participate in the showcase anymore because he has a broken ankle, is this correct?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia nodded.

"Yes Mr. Yamamoto, but I am well on my way searching for a new partner for the showcase." Yamamoto raised a brow at this and he leaned forward.

"So this means you haven't had any luck finding a new one yet have you Ms. Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia shook her head in response.

"Unfortunately, no, but I'm sure I'll find one." Rukia looked down and Yamamoto stared at Ichigo and Rukia and inhaled in.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, this is a perfect opportunity for you, since you did destroy a dance studio, I'm sentencing you to one week of detention after school in which you must clean up the dance studio you destroyed, and on top of that," Yamamoto stopped as he looked between the two and scowled. "From now on Ms. Kuchiki, starting from next week, you will teach Ichigo your dance for the showcase, he is your new partner for the showcase until Ashido comes back." Yamamoto said as Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Oh hell no!" Both barked as both stood up and glared at each other and back at Yamamoto and both went back to staring at each other.

"What the fu-!" Both screamed as Yamamoto sat back in his chair and began to flip through some paperwork.

**Author's note: Sorry for it being so late! Please review, I would greatly appreciate it if you did! I love you all! You guys love me too right? Okay, no? Fine then! **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for being so late on this, I just got caught up with vacation and shit and I'm just really tired! **

**-Sigh- I'm going to go take a nap now. **

**So, please hit that review button and write me a review, go check out my tumblr, link is above at the top of the page so thanks! **


	6. Filler Chapter Not Related to the Story

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. You know, school, more school, mixed with drama, some more school. Yeah. No time for a social life anymore, but that's cool too. I am on Winter Break, so I'll be working on chapters all this week. Next week is homework time! **

**Concerning this story, I might have to put it on hiatus, or just shut it down, I just don't think that it's attracting a lot of attention, so I'm probably going to put it away. **

**This is going to be a _FILLER _chapter. I don't have anything to post for a new chapter as of yet, maybe next week if I'm not too busy. **

**Anyways, for some of you who don't know, filler chapters are what I refer as chapters that have nothing to do with the story, but placed there because I feel bad for not updating in so long. It's not satisfying or helping the story, but it's something there letting you guys know I'm alive. **

**Sometimes, it's vital to read Author's notes. Okay, getting on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**This is a Filler Chapter, be aware: **

Her eyes casted down as the man sucked in a breath and opened his book and began reciting the text. She looked up and saw a huge grin with the man she was holding hands with. Returning a weak smile of her own, she looked down at her soft carpeted ground. With a deep red that contrasted to her bright, white and gorgeous heels.

"Today we are gathered," After that, everything else was blocked out. Her mind was shaky, and she looked up and saw deep aquamarine eyes, how badly she wanted them to be rich amber.

She turned to face the audience and saw her father and mother. Holding hands, very much in love still after twenty years of marriage, they looked radiant as they gave her a small smile. She smiled back at them as well. Her hands were being held, large hands that had held her hand through the past two years. She only wished now that they were someone else's. She looked at the audience, and the one man who she wanted most to be there, had left right before the ceremony.

Looking back at her partner, standing there with her, she wondered why she wasn't in love with him anymore.

'_When had this all begun?'_ She asked herself.

_Flashback: _

Violet eyes searched upon the crowd of Japanese people coming out of the gates of the airport. Standing on her tip toes – due to the fact that she was short in comparison to most the adult female population, to see.

"I can't believe he's going to be home soon!" A girlish teenage voice called out and the woman who had been previously on his tip toes looked at the girl.

"He always said he couldn't wait to see you guys on the phone." The woman replied shortly and she looked at a tall standing male who was right there with her, his hands in his pockets as he raked a hand through his spiky black hair.

"That stupid kid, I'll have to give him a punch in the face for not showing up often." He said gruffly and a slender fist punched into the stomach of the male.

"Oh be quiet, you're just angry because he isn't home for you to fight with," Another teenage girl said as she looked up and her eyes filled with brightness, "Look! There he is!" She yelled as a man with bright spiked orange hair came into view and smiled as he saw the four waiting for him. Their eyes gleamed in excitement.

Ichigo smiled as he kept on walking towards them, but as he reached the 5 feet mark away from the group, he saw the violet eyed woman running towards him at full speed. He dropped his luggage and carry – on bags as his arms promptly were hooked around catching the small petite woman. His toned muscular arms supporting her as he gripped her waist and under her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I missed you Strawberry." She murmured as they chuckled and he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I missed you too Midget." He felt a light slap on the back of his head as he felt Rukia's forehead touch his and they smiled at each other.

-Meanwhile-

Karin sighed as she ran a hand through her silky black locks tied up neatly in a ponytail. She rolled her eyes as she looked down at the ground as she scratched a small section of her scalp. She scanned the area and saw some handful of people at the airport 'aw' at her brother Ichigo and Rukia.

"Tell me again why they aren't married yet." Karin asked and Yuzu glared at Karin quickly.

"Don't say that." Yuzu replied harshly and Karin rolled her eyes as she examined Ichigo and Rukia, noticing that Rukia and Ichigo were in the same position for about five minutes already.

"He's obviously in love with her, I don't see why they're not, and it's a perfectly logical question." Karin said and she looked up at her dad who was examining Ichigo and Rukia as well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes.

"Because Karin, she's the one who got away," Isshin smirked a little bit and looked back up as Ichigo shifted Rukia slightly so she remained suspended in the air in his arms. "He never told her anything." Isshin said as he examined the dazzling diamond ring on Rukia's hand, and Ichigo's bare hand.

The three of them saw Ichigo drop Rukia on the ground gently; he dropped an arm around her shoulders as he walked towards Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin with his items. The three's face immediately lit up as they greeted Ichigo. Ichigo left Rukia's side and swooped up Karin and Yuzu in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you two." Ichigo said and Karin and Yuzu laughed as they hit him lightly.

"Let go Big Brother!" They giggled as they wriggled out of his grasp and Ichigo looked at Isshin who smiled at him and drew back his fist and flew it towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo caught it deftly and Isshin smiled.

"I see living in Tokyo for the Medical program hasn't made you rusty at all." Isshin commented lightly and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Dad," Ichigo said warmly as he hooked his left arm around Yuzu and his right arm around Karin. "Let's go get some lunch, my treat." Ichigo offered as Rukia and Isshin took his luggage and they headed off.

_Flashback end: _

_Present: _

She felt a slight tug on her hand and she looked back up and saw a concerned brow arch at her.

She got the mental message and smiled quickly. The smile disappeared though as she suddenly felt uncomfortable in the material she was wearing. The white tulle and silk drowned her sight as she looked down at it. Her necklace feeling heavy as her breathing began to become uneven as the man went on. She looked down at her neck and saw the Chappy the Rabbit necklace _he_ had gotten her.

_Flashback: _

Rukia stifled a giggle as she leaned over the counter and saw orange brows furrowing in sheer concentration.

"You're looking rather devoted to that Mac N Cheese." Rukia teased as she walked over so that she was right next to Ichigo in the kitchen. He was mixing in the finished boiled noodles and the homemade cheese sauce and he glared at her.

"You're the one who made me make dinner for us." Ichigo said as he held up his mixing spoon and pointed it at her.

"Go cut out the chocolate cookies so we can bake them for dessert." Ichigo ordered and Rukia rolled her eyes as she tugged on Ichigo's apron.

"I'll do whatever you want, Mother Strawberry." Rukia hinted at Ichigo wearing a black apron that had outlines of Chappy the Rabbit, which Rukia had made for his homecoming gift. The rabbits were done with rainbow and white outlines. Rukia washed her hands and rolled out the firm dough of the chocolate cookie mixture and began cutting out the circles.

Ichigo sprinkled the last of the breadcrumbs on top of the macaroni and cheese and put it in the oven.

"Hurry up Midget." Ichigo commanded and Rukia threw the metal cookie cutter at him.

"Shut up, I'm done." Rukia said as she handed him the tray and he threw it in the oven as well.

She filled up glasses of a strawberry and blueberry smoothie for the both of them as they sat down at Rukia's table.

"So, how was Tokyo?" Rukia asked as Ichigo took a sip of his smoothie.

"Pretty good, got a lot of experience in the medical field, Karakura Hospital just sent me the letter saying they've accepted me as a doctor now. I start working there about a month from now." Ichigo responded and Rukia smiled as she propped her chin on the palm of her hand and smiled.

"I missed you _best friend._" Rukia said as Ichigo looked away from her and smiled as he stirred his smoothie.

"I missed you too," Ichigo said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. "Mac N Cheese is done." He said and Rukia rubbed her hands together, and Ichigo came back with two large plates of the steaming food.

"It smells wonderful." Rukia said as he handed her a fork and she began to dig in immediately.

"By the way, since I was gone for a long time, I got you something from Tokyo." Ichigo said as Rukia perked up at the last sentence and smiled at him.

"Give me it!" Rukia chirped excitedly as Ichigo rolled his eyes and bent from under the table and handed her a small box and Rukia took off the lid of the box rapidly in excitement. She was met with the new Chappy edition necklace that had Chappy the rabbit on it holding a heart. It was only available in Tokyo at this moment. She took out the necklace and smiled at Ichigo.

"Help me put it on please." Rukia said as Ichigo got up and Rukia threw her arms around his waist when he got close enough. He hugged her back and proceeded to put on the necklace for her. He went to go sit back down when the door opened.

Ichigo and Rukia saw Kaien tugging on his tie as he loosened it.

"Hey Honey." Kaien said as he went over and leaned in to give Rukia a kiss, to which she turned her head and obliged as she smiled.

"Hey, glad you're home, look who's here!" Rukia gestured and Kaien saw Ichigo and waved at him.

"Glad to see you're back from Tokyo," Kaien said as he gave Ichigo a friendly handshake and saw the food, "Food looks good." Kaien said as he put down his briefcase and shrugged off his jacket and ripped his tie off.

"You should sit down and have some." Ichigo offered and Kaien stopped from going into his and Rukia's bedroom and looked at Ichigo with his cerulean eyes.

"Eh, I can't, I've got to skip dinner with you guys today." Kaien said as he walked in and Rukia arched a brow as she took a sip of her drink.

"Are you going out again with the guys?" Rukia asked and Kaien popped out of the room again wearing a casual button up shirt and jeans.

"Sorry babe, business stuff." Kaien said as he gave Rukia a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "I love you." Kaien said and Rukia smiled as she kissed him back. He walked out of the door and locked it.

_Flashback end: _

_Present: _

Fingering the necklace slightly and feeling her lips curl into a smile. She felt a sigh heave into her chest as the happy memory faded already. She wondered if the man up on the stage with her would want to spend quality time together like she did with _him_. Or be happy with her? Would he be just like _him_?

_Flashback: _

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was grabbing the cookies and bringing them to the table.

"He goes out a lot?" Ichigo asked as he took a cookie that was topped with ice cream, courtesy of Rukia.

Rukia added chocolate drizzles to her ice cream and cookie.

"Yeah, he's been going out a lot lately, but it's not that big of a deal. Business is business." Rukia said as she shoved the cookie in her mouth and took the empty plates to the kitchen to wash.

"So, which movie do you want to watch tonight?" Ichigo asked as he appeared over the counter and held up five movies. Rukia scanned all of them while she was washing the dishes as Ichigo ate another cookie.

"I want to watch _Stardust_." Rukia said with a small smile and Ichigo looked at it and gave her an arched brow.

"You want to watch _this_? You sure?" Ichigo asked and Rukia threw a dry rag at him, which promptly hit him in the face.

"It's a cute movie! Besides, it was in the movie selection. I'd rather watch _Stardust_ than _Twilight_." Rukia said keenly as Ichigo nodded.

"I agree, hurry up with the dishes." Ichigo said as Rukia cursed at him and called him a _'Stupid Strawberry'_ as Ichigo plopped down on the comfy white couch. Propping his feet on a detachable piece of the couch, Rukia plopped down next to him as well.

"Did you put in the disc?" Ichigo asked as he swung an arm around Rukia's shoulders as she snuggled up to him comfortably and put her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I did dumbass." Rukia said as she held up the remote and turned on the movie to play.

-2 in the morning-

The movie had been turned off due to the TV's automatic settings. Ichigo and Rukia were lying down on the couch. Both of them were in a deep sleep. Rukia shifted slightly so that she curled into Ichigo's body while Ichigo subconsciously moved an arm to wrap around her waist.

_Flashback end: _

_Present: _

She enjoyed spending time with _him_. She loved spending time with _him_. She wondered if she liked spending time the same way with the man holding her hand at this moment. Did she even love him the same as before?

Was she even sure the man she was going to marry at this moment be able to listen to her and hold her after they had a stupid fight?

Because she knew _he_ would.

_Flashback: _

"God damn it Rukia, you're so frustrating!" He roared as he grasped his wild orange hair, "You never let anybody help you; you overlook yourself and only take care of the people around you! You know Rukia, for once, it wouldn't hurt yourself to just relax and let the people who _love _you take care of you!" He screamed as Rukia coughed into her elbow. She was sick, and refused to let anybody take care of her.

Wrapped up in her fuzzy Chappy the Rabbit robe, she felt horribly _sick_. She had a throbbing headache, and it felt _painful_ to stand. She was crying, she was sick and she had to go through this?

A cough erupted from her throat, "Shut up!" She managed to cough out, "Why are you being so stupid? I'm sick you stupid dumb-," A cough spasm erupted her throat and she looked and saw his eyes soften for a little bit, "-ass. I can barely breathe, talk, or stand here right now. Why are you making me so upset? I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? I hate wasting people's time just to take care of me; it's my fault I got sick, not theirs." Rukia collapsed on the couch as tears leaked out, she was horribly frustrated, dehydrated, and wasn't in the best mood to exactly fight with her best friend.

A sigh came out of his lips as he slowly sat down besides her on the soft couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tightly and rubbed her robed arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Sometimes, I forget that my best friend can get sick too. I'm just trying to help because you've helped me a lot. I just want to help you feel better." He leaned his head on her head and she dug deeper into him to let him know she accepted his apology.

"I'm sorry, I know you care." Rukia had stopped crying and they stayed comfortable. Two seconds later she pointed to the bowl of homemade Chicken Noodle soup, "Feed me best friend!" She said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed a spoon full of the piping hot soup.

"Open wide midget." He said as she clamped her mouth around the spoon and punched him in his _no-no area_ as she swallowed the soup. He clenched his teeth, glared at her, and cursed as he got another spoonful of his soup to feed to his _best friend_.

-_Flashback End-_

She looked up at her soon to be husband and he didn't seem to notice her gaze. Rukia noticed that he was looking somewhere else and she followed his gaze to a certain woman who was sitting on his side. Holding a tissue up to her eyes to dab at them, her lips trying to form a smile but she was upset.

Rukia widened her eyes and looked down at the ground in realization.

That woman was in love with her soon to be husband. Rukia also had the thought that Kaien might be in love with her too. She knew Kaien would never cheat on her, but Rukia realized something else as well. Looking at her own audience, the own man she wanted at her wedding was gone. Disappeared only minutes before the wedding and now she felt incomplete.

-_Flashback: _

"You look beautiful." He softly muttered as he helped her put on the string of diamonds and sapphire around her neck.

"Thanks Ichigo." Rukia said with a soft smile as she touched her now accessorized neck and felt Ichigo's hand slide down her shoulder in a soft caress as he took his hand away. She turned around and smiled as he looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as she leaned over trying to see his face and he turned away again. She stood back up straight and looked at him.

"You okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked again and Ichigo took a breath and took his hand and cupped her cheek with it.

"You look beautiful best friend. I'm getting a little sad that you're getting married." Ichigo said and Rukia smiled as she cupped his cheek as well.

"We're best friends, if you're scared about separation, I'm sure we won't separate ever." Rukia reassured and Ichigo's brows furrowed as he scowled and jerked his face away from Rukia's hand. Rukia arched her brows in confusion.

"I'm not sad about that Rukia; I know we're going to stay together forever." He sighed and Rukia gripped her dress.

"Then what are you mad about then?" Rukia was serious and Ichigo chuckled as he ran a hand down his face and looked at her bitterly.

"You're getting married with _him_." Ichigo replied and Rukia's face contorted in confusion.

"Why is it bothering you that I'm getting married to him?" Rukia asked as she lifted up her dress and got off her pedestal she was standing upon. She saw Ichigo growl in anger as he spun around and faced her.

"Because god damn it Rukia, I've been in your friend zone for _too_ long. Why can't you see Rukia that I'm love with _you?_ I have been for god knows how long and you know what? It hurts right now to see you marry another man when I'm in love with you!" Ichigo screamed and Rukia's mouth was wide open from shock. She was panicking and she reached out to tenderly touch Ichigo's arm.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly and he jerked his arm away from her and looked away. She sighed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Byakuya had opened the door and he looked at Rukia.

"Rukia, it is time." Byakuya said as Rukia smiled and nodded at him.

"I'll be out there in two minutes Father." Rukia responded with a soft smile and Byakuya closed the door and waited for her patiently outside.

"Ichigo, please, not right now." Rukia said as she grabbed his shoulder and Ichigo turned his head to look at her, his amber eyes piercing through her beautiful violet ones. He turned around to face her and embraced her. Her eyes began to tear up as she hugged him back. A few moments later he let go and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You'll be a beautiful bride Rukia. I hope he treats you well." Ichigo said and Rukia smiled as she nodded, Ichigo looked away, "I can't stay though Rukia. I love you too much to be seeing you with another man. Goodbye." Ichigo said as he kissed the top of her forehead and left the room calmly. Rukia looked at him with wide eyes as he opened the door and closed it and Rukia felt tears leak down her cheek. She wiped them away and walked out as well and took Byakuya's arm.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked and Rukia smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia said as they walked together.

_Flashback End: _

_Present: _

"Do you, Kaien Shiba take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Rukia heard and she snapped her head up at Kaien. Kaien smiled at her, but his eyes reflected something else.

There was a moment of silence.

"I do." After hesitation and Rukia felt his hands grip hers tighter.

"And do you, Rukia Kuchiki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asked and Rukia looked at the woman and Kaien and she looked at Byakuya and Hisana. It took her a moment.

The one person who she wanted by her side had left already. Rukia realized that if he wasn't here right now, she would never have him by her side ever again. She looked down at the carpet and looked up at Kaien.

"I – I- I don't." Rukia said with finality and everybody widened their eyes and Rukia took her hands away from Kaien.

"I'm sorry Kaien, I can't." Rukia said and Kaien nodded.

"I understand, but why though?" Kaien asked and Rukia looked at the door and looked back.

"Because I'm in love with someone else, and you are too." Rukia said and Kaien widened his eyes.

"How did you…?" Kaien wondered and Rukia cupped his face.

"I know you never cheated on me, but the look on her and your face told me everything. I love you Kaien, I do, but I don't think in that way." Rukia said as Kaien cupped her hand and smiled.

"You might want to go get him." Kaien said as Rukia smiled and handed him back her ring and he gladly took it. Byakuya and Hisana came up to Rukia.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Byakuya asked and Rukia smiled as she picked up her dress so it wouldn't cover her feet.

"I need to go find Ichigo, I love him." Rukia said and Hisana looped an arm around Byakuya's arm and smiled.

"Go get him honey." Hisana whispered gently and Rukia felt Byakuya and Hisana kiss the top of her forehead. They moved aside as Rukia ran towards the door and threw them open and looked around. She began running frantically.

Rukia had been running for at least twenty minutes. She had visited most of the locations/areas that Ichigo might have gone to. She was on her way to the last destination to where she was sure she would find him. Finding a route to go to the river where Ichigo constantly visited with her when they were children and they would drink hot chocolate or shaved ice depending on the season.

Rukia took a breath as she stopped and put her hands on her knees and took in a deep breath. People who were passing by looked at her as if she were crazy. Rukia looked up and saw a head of orange. She widened her eyes and began running again.

She bumped into people as she ran and she was a few feet behind him quickly.

"Ichigo!" She screamed and Ichigo stopped and Rukia stopped as well as she put her hands on her knees and caught her breath. "Ichigo!" She yelled again and Ichigo turned around to see her, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Rukia…? What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be getting married!" Ichigo said as Rukia stood straight up. She walked towards him.

"I said no, I ran out on the wedding." Rukia said as she walked closer and closer, a small crowd forming. She stopped and Ichigo looked down at the ground and then back up at her.

"Why would you do something as stupid as that?" Ichigo asked and Rukia smiled at him.

"Because I realized I'm in love with someone else. You get stupid when you're in love." Rukia said and Ichigo arched a brow.

"Well, who do you love now?" Ichigo asked as Rukia began walking towards him and stopped until her face was a few mere inches away from his.

"I'm in love with you, dumbass." Rukia said as she grabbed the back of her neck and pressed her lips against his. Earning a noise of enjoyment from the crowd as Ichigo began kissing Rukia back as well. His arms came around her waist and lifted her up as he spun her around and kissed her.

He set her down as they stopped the kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"About time midget, I thought I might have to wait forever for you to say that." Ichigo said as Rukia punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Oh shut up _best friend_." Rukia said as they leaned in closer. He cupped her face and brought her face closer.

"It's going to be _husband_ real soon." Ichigo said as he lifted up Rukia by surprise and spun her around before kissing her. A smile graced their lips as they kept on kissing each other.

**Author's note: Okay, so that's the end of it! I finally got to writing it, so I'm glad. I actually finished this because I woke up this morning to a swollen eye and the forehead space above that eye was all puffy and swollen. That little section was swollen by like 2 times my normal skin size. I ended up staying home because I barely see and I needed to put ice on it and I didn't want to go to school switching between my glasses and the ice! I hope you enjoy this! **

**THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER – so please try not to review me saying I misplaced it, I didn't. It's just a filler chapter, so please do not freak out. **

**Review please! **


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note: **

**Gosh, I really don't remember the last time I've ever done this. But, I guess we all know what the short note means huh? **

**I'm putting this story to a pause – not that it wasn't ALREADY on one, but you know. I don't even know the direction I want to take this story anymore. I think I just made it on impulse and hoped it would just become successful. I don't have any real planning for it like I do my other stories. **

**This is the only story I'm putting on pause. I just don't know what to do with this story. I'll try to reformat it, but I'm not even sure of that. I'm just trying to think of something, because I really do want to work on it, but the direction it's taking, I don't think I'm going to be able to run with that. **

**I'm really sorry, I'm just going to have to put this story on pause until I think of something brilliant to do with it. So long guys. **

**But, I do have my other IchiRuki stories out still, so you'll be fine and you will hear from me again. Just not this one for a while. **

**Thank you for all the support you guys gave me on this story. I know it was mediocre compared to my other IchiRuki stories, but I'm sure you guys will live. **


	8. Adoption  Author's note

**Author's Note: **

**Were you guys expecting another chapter? Sorry – but I'm discontinuing this story. I just don't have the motivation to write in it anymore. I thought I was doing something good with this, but as I wrote on and on, I didn't know what to think of anymore. **

**I know a few fans liked it – so instead of me quitting the story in general and deleting it. I will put it up for adoption. **

**You can do whatever you want with it, take my plot and extend it, or reshape it into something else. It doesn't matter. **

**Rules:**

**I will choose one contestant to adopt this though. **

**-You must submit a piece of work to me so I can see if you are a decent writer. **

**-You must message me explaining to me why you want the story and what you are planning to do with it. **

**-You must promise me that you will try your best to update it and finish it – and make it more wonderful than I ever could. **

**-IF I do pick you, please try to obtain a beta – reader or try to edit it as best as you can. **

**Thank you so much for the fans who loved this story. But I feel like I can't go on with this story. Please take the time to enter for adoption! Thank you for sticking with this story. But I must let go of it. **


End file.
